Cheats
Bold text Welcome to the Cheat Section. The game has a built in Console Cheats and is posted by the makers of the game in the official forum. http://www.kingarthurthewargame.com/forum/viewforum.php?f=16 How to Open Console *To show console, press CTRL+SHIFT+1. *Pressing F1 - when console is visible - lists all available console commands. *Pressing F3 will step back to the last used command. *When you start typing of a command, the game automatically completes it. *If you type in a command plus a space (ie. "GiveMoney ") then you'll get detailed ination on use of that command. *Where any index mentioned (ie. playerindex, unitindex), the indexes start from 0. Console Commands *'SetSpeed ' - sets speed of the given unit type, where unittype is a number, indexing a list of all unit types *'GetSpeed ' - displays the speed of the given unit in battle (player 0 is the human player) *'Artifact ' - adds or removes an artefact to/from a hero (name preceded by "gp", ie. "gpBalin" or "gpDamas"). See below artefact names. *'SetXP ' - sets XP of the hero. *'AddXP ' - adds XP for the hero. *'AddUnitXP4Army <"Ruler"> ' - adds XP to the units of the given army. *'net ' - multiplayer only: drops connection or forcing reconnection *'GiveVP ' - adds victory points to the player *'GiveVPTreshold ' - adds vp threshold to the player *'GetStrength ' - displays three strength value of the given unit *'SendCamera' - multiplayer only: send the actual camera position to the peer *'Chat' - multiplayer only: sends a chat message to the peer *'GivePoints ' - battle: gives hp or mana to the given unit *'SpawnQuest ' - strategy map: spawns a quest to the given hexafield (quest names are language dependent) *'FinishActiveQuest' - finishes active quest (you get no rewards, and this can leave you with an unfinishable game!) *'GiveArtifact []' - gives an artefact to the hero (or chooses randomly if you don't specify one) *'AddSkill []' - grants a skill to the hero (skill names are language dependent) *'GiveLady ' - grants brides to the player *'GiveArmyUnit ' - spawns a new unit into the army of the given hero (see below soldier types) *'GiveFaith ' - gives faith to the player (range of faith:' -20 to +20)' *'GiveVirtue ' - gives virtue to the player (range of faith:' -20 to +20)' *'GiveMoney [] ' - gives some money to the ruler (if not specified than to the player) *'GiveFood ' - gives some food to the player *'AutoBattleGodMode ' - sets god mode in autobattles *'ContractPassthroughStatement <"Ruler">' - forces contract of a passthrough statement between the player and the given ruler *'DeclareWarToHuman <"Ruler">' - the given ruler declares war against the player *'DisableArcheryDamage' - disables all archery damage *'EnableArcheryDamage' - enables archery damage *'KillAll ' - battle: kills all units of the player *'WinBattle []' - battle: given player wins the battle (assumes 0, the player, if not given) Hero Naming Scheme Heroes when referred to by the game uses text code instead of their full name. The identifier scheme is as follow *'gpname with first letter capital' for all the "Sir/Lady xxxx" or "xxxx" heroes *'gpPrince_name in all lowercase' for all the "Prince xxxx" heroes *'gpKing_name in all lowercase' for all the "King xxxx" heroes So for "Sir Kay" the first hero you gain, it would be "gpKay" For "King Mark" the 2nd hero you have a chance to get would be "gpKing_mark" For "Prince Brandelis" it would be "gpPrince_brandelis" The hero code is case sensitive to besure to follow the scheme exactly. Exceptions *Sir Ywain = "gpBlamore" ::This is due to him being renamed later but the identifier was never changed to reflect his new name. *Sir Percivale = "gpPercival" ::Not sure why but you have to omit the "e" at the end of his name to make it work. Artifact Names While the Official Forum gave a List of Artifacts, a lot of the codes are not accurate and gave the wrong artifact when used. The code to add artifact to a hero is ::Artifact Each specific artifact code is unique and cannot be given to multiple people. One example is: :AT_ARMOUR_ARMOUROFPROTECTION :AT_ARMOUR_ARMOUROFPROTECTION2 :AT_ARMOUR_ARMOUROFPROTECTION3 It means there are max 3 Armor of Protection in the game. Giving an existing artifact to someone else will remove it from the original bearer and adds it to the new target. Artifact Identifiers are not case sensitive Armours Weapons Charms Category:Images Category:Soldier Types